The Beginning (RFS)
Synopsis Two different aliens, Rath and Fasttrack, end up moving into a large penthouse apartment in the not-so-ordinary town, Florence City with a very high crime rate just good enough for these two good guys to fight with wile also having to get used to each other. Plot (A large nice and fancy, waxed-up limo pulls up at a large building complex. Driver of limo: We're here dude. Passenger: Well....open my door, SIR. (The driver angrily gets out of the driver's seat and opens the door of the passenger's seat in the back of the large limo. The passenger steps out and appears as Fasttrack. He has nice cool shades on, a hat, a bubble pipe, a black suit, blue shoes/boots, and a green necklace/chain with this green circle on it). Fasttrack (the passenger): Thank you. (Fasttrack walks into the complex building). Driver: WAIT!...My tip please? Fasttrack: *Throws bubble gum wrapper* Thanks. (Fasttrack then walks through the glass doors and sees the driver flipping out and kicking his limo). Manager: ....He alright there? Fasttrack: Eh, he's in a mood. Manager: By the way, are you Blade Firedax? Fasttrack: Er, yes... Manager: *Hands Fasttrack key* There you are, Blade. I like that name you have there. Ya know, it reminds me of my early childhood back in the gutter and poor old house district- Fasttrack: -Uggghhhh!! My name is Fasttrack OK? Now please...shut up! (Fasttrack shakes his head and, annoyed by the manager's constant and fast chatter, enters the elevator). (At the penthouse, a key gets stuck inside the lock of the door handle. Just then, the door begins shaking and is broke off the walls and thrown at the window, in which the window breaks and shatter'''s. '''A tiger, known as Rath, runs into the penthouse in rage and begins throwing furniture everywhere). Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' CHAIR AND SOFA! YOU ARE NOW RATH'S PROPERTY!!! (Rath begins stomping on the ground and throwing the sofa and chair at the walls and smashing the floors). Rath: *Breaks another window* RATH IS MAD AT DOOR FOR NOT LETTIN' ME IN HERE! (Rath runs into the closet on the side of the room and smashes the door closed and screams. Just then Fasttrack is seen arriving at the penthouse and notices everything all out of whack and messed up). Fasttrack: ....Ummmm, this can't be my room. (Fasttrack runs to the phone and calls the main desk). Manager: *Is chewing taffy* Helllooo? Fasttrack: THIS CAN'T BE MY ROOM! Manager: *Spits out taffy* What? You did get Room 127, right? Fasttrack: I THOUGHT I did at least. Manager: Then...STOP WAISTING MY TIME! (The manager angrily hangs up the phone and swallows a whole piece of taffy). Fasttrack: *Looks around* Sooo THIS is my penthouse? Rath: *Opens door from closet* HEY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FOOL! (The two face other angrily and also somehwat confused on what the new situation among them has become). Fasttrack: Ok, look. Obviously... I'M GONNA KILL THE MANAGER! Rath: I COULDN'T AGREE MORE! (The two march angrily out of their penthouse and march all the way down to the lobby to the manager's front desk). Manager: Yessss? Fasttrack: We have an issue here. Rath: *Throws chairs at ceiling* YOU GAVE US BOTH THE SAME PENTHOUSE YOU DUMMY. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN!- (Just then rumbling occurs from upstairs and a large boom occurs and the ceiling of the lobby breaks open, releasing furniture and wood from Rath and Fasttrack's penhouse). Manager: *Gasps and begins crying* WHAT HAVE YOU DONNNNE!? Fasttrack: *Stares at Rath angrily* Rath: WHAT YOU LOOKIN AT ME FOR? Fasttrack: *Slaps palm on face and shakes head* Oh man. Manager: *Angrily faces Fasttrack and Rath* YOU TWO! THAT'S IT! My rules are you break, you buy now...GIVE ME MY MONEY OR I CALL THE COPS! (Fasttrack moans along with angry Rath and they hand the angry manager his money). Manager: Now, Get out of here until the re-building is done. DEAL? Fasttrack: *Sighs* Deal. Rath: NO DEAL. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN!- (The manager raises up a can of alien pepper spray and sprays Rath in the eyes. Security guards come and take him out of the complex and Fasttrack and throws them inside a police truck). Fasttrack: HEY! I didn't do ANY of this! Manager: *Glances at them from building* This is to guarantee you guys won't be back until re-building is done. Have fun. (The police shut the trunk and the truck drives away with Fasttrack screaming and Rath yelling and trying to break free). (At the police station, Rath and Fasttrack are thrown into a solitary confinement room by three cops). 1 Cop: Now you will stay put until sunrise, GOT IT? Fasttrack: *Sigh* Yes, sir. Rath: You talkin to ME dummy? 2 Cop: HEY! SHUT IT YOU BEHEMOTH! Rath: *Face turns red* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!?? 3 Cop: *Sprays Rath with alien pepper spray again* SHUT UP. 2 Cop: *Locks door* ENJOY IT, SUCKERS! Fasttrack: Way to go, behemoth. Rath: HEY! LEMME!- Fasttrack: EASY there! Look, it's just a joke. Rath: Oh....NO MORE BEING MEAN. Fasttrack: ......Suuurrreeee. (Rath and Fasttrack shake hands and doze off to sleep). (In the middle of the night, Rath wakes up and is wide-eyed and goes over to the door and smashes it open). Fasttrack: *Wakes up frightened* WHAT THE HECKKK!!!!! Rath: Shhh, c'mon, let's leave. Fasttrack: ....Are you ok? I think the officer sprayed you in the brain... Rath: *Shakes head* LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' STUPID CAT WEIRD GUY! Fasttrack: YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP, YOU'LL WAKE EVERYONE! (Just then the lights of the building blink red and alarms sound). Fasttrack: *Slaps head* Crudddddd! (Just then the sprinklers on the ceiling go off and release hot mustard onto Rath and Fasttrack and all the cops surrond them). Rath & Fasttrack: AGGHHH!! OWW!!! Cop 1: Tsk, tsk, tsk. When will you two EVER learn the real world about you? (Rath gets up and runs at the cops and throws them against the walls whereas Fasttrack sneaks into the office and shuts off the alarms and lights). Fasttrack: C'mon! Let's scram! (The duo run out of the police station and run over the streets and towards a small park where they rest). Rath: *Breathing heavily* Ya know, I like you...but also hate you to death. Fasttrack: Me too......Hey, I think we make a pretty good team together. My brains and your............. Rath: MY WHAT? Fasttrack: Your....eh, I got nothing. Rath: *Throws Fasttrack at tree and runs to him* YOU KNOW WHAT!? Rath: *Throws Fasttrack onto the brench* NOW WE'RE EVEN. Fasttrack: I got it now, your stupidity and brawn. Rath: THANK YOU LITTLE MAN. Fasttrack: ......Welcome...... (Just then the police begin running after them and arrest them again). Fasttrack: Totally forgot about those guys. Hey! Your stupidity is rubbing off on me already. Rath: *Growls and unleashes claw on wrist* You know WHAT? Fasttrack: Oh no... (The police car drives away with Fasttrack screaming and Rath yelling and hitting him in the trunk). Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters *Limo Driver *Manager of Apartment Complex (Phil Philis ) *Police Depo. **Cop #1 **Cop #2 **Cop #3 Villains *Police Depo. (minor) Trivia *Fasttrack and Rath meet for the first time. *This is the very first episode of The Show of Rath and Fasttrack. *This show slightly resembles Regular Show, Sherlock Holmes, Ben 10, and The Looney Tunes Show. *Rath and Fasttrack make their first debuts in this episode. **Rath is supposed to be the dumber one with anger issues and wit. **Fasttrack is supposed to be the smarter one who's always on task and on the case...but sometimes is stupid and fails at tasks. *Phil Philis (his name will be announced later) debuts in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack